She's Not Yours
by The Night Lord
Summary: While watching Ron with Rose, Hermione thinks about the truth of Rose's conception and how she wants to tell the truth, but can't. One-shot. Please R


**Yeah, this is my first Harry Potter fic since Love is More than Words 3 way back in '07. This one is a Harry/Hermione fic and takes place several years after Deathly Hallows. Reviews are appreciated, so let me know what you think of this one**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, Dad, can you help me here please?"

"Sure can, Rose. What you need help with?"

"My Potions assignment. Professor Slughorn wants a fourteen-inch article on the usage of the Draught of the Living Dead and how to counter its effects"

"Ooh, the best person to ask about that one would either be your mother or Uncle Harry, but I'll do my best to help"

"Thanks, Dad"

"I've got a question for you, Rose. It's Christmas, so why are you doing your homework during the holidays?"

"I want to get everything done before I go back to school"

"Just like your mother"

Hermione stood in the kitchen doorway, watching as father and daughter interact. However, she couldn't help but feel the guilt eat away inside her every time she saw Ron with Rose. The guilt of the lie she had been living with for the last twelve years. Looking at her daughter, Hermione could see the subtle features Rose had inherited from her father. Only Hermione could tell sometimes. Everyone else all believed that Ron was Rose's father, but Hermione knew better. She knew the truth. Only herself and one other person knew the truth: Rose's father. And that person was not Ron

Walking away from the kitchen, Hermione sat down on the couch, thankful that her son, Hugo, was in his room. Leaning back, she began to think about that fateful night twelve years ago that took place at the Potter's residence. She had been there with her husband, helping Harry and Ginny celebrate their son's first birthday, as well as Ginny's pregnancy with their second child. Once the party was over and everyone had gone home, Ron and Ginny decided to go back to their parents' house for a few hours, leaving just Harry and Hermione alone in the house, as Ginny had taken James with her

_"Who would have thought there be such a mess at a one-year-old's birthday?" Hermione mused_

"_Well, he's lucky he has a lot of relatives who love him very much," Harry grinned_

_Hermione enjoyed seeing that smile on Harry's face. It only appeared when everything was going fine for him, which had been lately. Hermione could only think that it was a good thing that everything was going well for Harry. He had gone through so much in his entire life that Hermione could never comprehend. Sure, she had been there with and for him, but she could never fathom his pain and suffering that he went through every day, trying to survive against Voldemort's forces, as well as endure the loss of everyone around him, especially Sirius and Dumbledore_

"_And he's lucky he has a father who loves him very much," Hermione said_

"_Yeah and I feel lucky for having a wonderful kid like him," Harry smiled, "And hey, got another one on the way. More mini-me's running around"_

_Hermione laughed at that, as Harry continued grinning, before taking a sip of the wine, then offering her a glass. Hermione accepted, before leaning back against the sink as she stared at the Boy-Who-Lived. He had come a long way since first getting accepted into Hogwarts. And she had been there with him every step of the way. They had gone through so much together, sharing each other's pains, joys and experiences_

"_So, when are you and Ron gonna have kids?" Harry asked_

"_We've been talking about it. Don't know when really," Hermione replied, "We've got a lot going on, with both of us at the Ministry nearly twenty-four seven"_

"_Well, you've got time"_

"_Yeah"_

_They fell into a comfortable silence together, both slowly sipping their wine. Hermione was thinking about how much she missed hanging out with just Harry. They hadn't been able to have a lot of time together now following the Battle of Hogwarts. At least they still got to see each other regularly, often going together with their spouses to Quidditch matches or shopping in Diagon Alley_

"_Well, I don't know when Ron and Ginny are getting back," Harry said, rising up from his chair, "But I might head off to bed"_

"_Yeah, I better getting going too," Hermione said, "It's getting late"_

_Harry joined her by the sink, washing out his wine glass_

"_Congratulations again," Hermione said_

_Harry faced her, noting how close they were together and gave her a small smile. He had always thought of her as attractive, but also thought of her as his sister and that she was a no-go. But throughout school, Harry had often given a small thought about his relationship with Hermione. They had gone through so much together and they were very much nearly alike, with the way they were able to communicate without speaking to each other. She brought out the best in him and vice versa. Harry knew Hermione was a very important part of his life. If it hadn't been for her, Harry had a feeling he wouldn't have survive through school and Voldemort_

"_Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, "I'll see you again another day?"_

"_Sure"_

_They were still standing next to each other, neither one pulling away from each other. This was the closest they had ever been to each other physically, hugs not withstanding, and both of them could feel the electric tingle between each other. Harry knew he should pull away, that he was already married with a child and a second on the way, that Hermione was his best friend and sister-in-law. Hermione was also thinking along the same lines, but she didn't want to pull away either. She was stubborn as hell and so was Harry. Before they knew it, they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately. After a few minutes, they pulled back for air. Harry let out several deep breaths. He had never experienced a kiss like that before, not even with Ginny, while Hermione was thinking that she just had the best kiss ever in her life_

"_Okay, this really isn't such a good idea," Harry said, "We should just, um, step back, rewind and pretend it didn't happen"_

"_Yeah, sounds like a good idea," Hermione agreed, but she still didn't pull away_

_They leaned in, their lips pressing against each other, feeling the heat, the passion and the lust of one another. The wine was muddling their minds and before they knew it, they were climbing the stairs to Harry's room and falling upon the bed_

"_Okay, really bad idea," Hermione said, removing Harry's shirt_

"_Yeah, completely agree," Harry said, sliding his hands up Hermione's skirt, "But this is so good. I can't ignore it"_

"_Oh, Harry"_

_Within moments, __they consummated their relationship, both climaxing _and were now lying beside each other in bed, thinking about what they had just done. However, they didn't get to think long, as the front door burst open and Ginny walked in with Ron

"_Hey, Harry, we're back!" Ginny cried_

"_Shit," Hermione whispered_

_Hopping out of bed, she hurriedly got dressed, as Harry did the same. Giving each other a quick kiss, Hermione Apparated out of the room, as Harry headed downstairs, pretending to look somewhat sleepy_

"_Where's Hermione?" Ron asked_

"_Oh, she's gone home, mate," Harry replied, "I was in bed, guys"_

"_Sorry, honey," Ginny said, "Well, goodnight, Ron"_

"_Yeah, see you guys later"_

Two weeks later…

"_Pregnant?" Hermione cried, staring at the strip, "No, no, no, this can't be"_

_She slid against the wall, wondering how she was going to tell Ron the news that she was pregnant and that she wasn't sure who the father was. Well, she couldn't tell him _that_ part, but she could tell him that she was pregnant. Two weeks earlier, after Ron came from Harry's, Hermione avoided talking to him, feeling guilty about what she had just done, which caused Ron to worry about her. But she made it up to him the next night. Now, here she was, sitting in the bathroom with a pregnancy stick that was screaming 'Positive' at her and she didn't know who the father was_

Nine months later…

_Harry answered the door, seeing Hermione standing before him, carrying a one-month-old Rose in her arms. Ron was at work, while Ginny had gone to her mother's with three-month-old Albus. James was at home with Harry, sleeping in his bed, as Harry stepped aside and allowed Hermione in_

"_Harry, we need to talk," Hermione said_

"_Is it about that night, cause you've left it a bit late," Harry said_

"_Yes, it is. We both knew that it was wrong and that it shouldn't have happened-"_

"_But it did. And we can't change that, Hermione. Look, I'm in love with Ginny, but I also love you. Possibly far longer than I've loved Ginny. But I know you and I can't be together. We both know that"_

"_Yes, I know, but I'm here about Rose. I don't know who her father is and I'm scared of what will happen if she's not Ron's daughter and he finds out"_

"_Hey, everything will be okay," Harry said, "If that does happen, we'll just tell them what happened and deal with it then. If it is mine, I'll help in whatever way I can"_

"_No. Ron and I will be fine. Now, shall we do this?"_

_Harry took Rose in his arms, as Hermione began setting things up for the DNA test. Once everything was ready, she cast the spell, comparing Ron's DNA against Rose's, a look of despair coming over her when it read 'Negative'. Harry and Hermione held their breaths as she tested his DNA against Rose's, both gasping in shock when the test read 'Positive'_

"_Oh god, oh god, oh god," Hermione cried, "What am I gonna do?"_

"_We won't say a thing," Harry said, taking charge, "We'll let this one slide and when they do find out, we'll tell them"_

"_But Ron will find out. We can't hide it if Rose looks like you when she's older"_

"_Pray that she doesn't"_

_Years passed and Rose grew up into a healthy and bright young girl. Thankfully for Hermione and Harry, Rose looked more like her mother than her biological father and since she inherited her paternal grandmother's hair colour, everyone simply believed she was Ron's child. Everyone except Harry and Hermione_

Hermione kept thinking things over, the guilt still eating away inside her. She had wanted to tell Ron the truth, but couldn't bring herself to do that. She loved him so much, she couldn't bear hurting him. And he loved Rose very much, so Hermione always held back from telling the truth. She didn't want to destroy her family and Harry's family. So she decided to keep the truth to herself and she knew that Harry would never tell a soul about the truth of Rose's parentage

"Hey, Hermione, everything alright?" Ron asked with a concerned look

"Hm? Oh yeah, everything's fine, Ron. I'm just thinking about things," Hermione replied

Ron chuckled

"No wonder you're so smart. And no wonder where Rose got her brains. She's a clever kid"

"Yeah, indeed she is"

Ron smiled at his wife, before heading back into the kitchen to join his non-biological daughter, as Hermione sighed and leaned back against the couch. Maybe another time would come when she and Harry would be able to come out over what they did. Not right now, but maybe another time. How would she say it, though?

_"Ron, she's not yours"_

No, that wouldn't work, Hermione thought. Perhaps it would be best if she stayed silent and possibly take the secret to the grave with her. She didn't want to tear her family apart based on a small mistake she committed twelve years ago. No, it would be best for everyone if they never knew the truth. But still to this day, she couldn't help but think about Harry and that night. Despite what had happened and what the result had been, she considered that night as one of her best nights in her life. And at least she got a daughter out of it, even if it was her brother-in-law's and not her husband's. Hermione was still conflicted over what she should do; she didn't notice Rose standing before her until Rose cleared her breath

"Oh sorry, honey, off in space there. What can I do for you, sweetie?"

"Just check over my homework for me please, Mum"

Hermione took the parchment from her and checked it over, before looking at her daughter. Her red hair was slightly darker than her cousin's, which everyone put down to as a combination of Ron and Hermione's hair colour. Her face was slightly sleek like her biological father, but nobody had noticed this and Hermione hoped they never would. Right then and there she decided to tell no one, but perhaps, one day when Rose was old enough, Hermione would tell her the truth and she'd understand

"It's pretty good, Rose. Professor Slughorn would be proud," Hermione said

"Thanks, Mum"

Rose took back her homework, before enveloping Hermione in a hug

"I love you, Mum"

"I love you too, honey"

**XXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
